


Trigger Warning

by philosophic_cock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Like really OOC, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, not really graphic though, ooc, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophic_cock/pseuds/philosophic_cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sliding his mouth down, Kankri traced his jaw, his teeth leaving their mark as Dave's moans and blood rushed to the surface to meet it. Looking back up into his face, Kankri asked, "Are y9u triggered n9w?" licking the blood from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, please pardon any grammar/spelling errors.  
> This takes place right after Dave informs Kankri that he has been triggered by Kankri's bs

         Kankri’s mouth dropped to the floor. For the first time in his very, VERY long existence, Kankri found himself speechless. The only two phrases that could come to mind were " fuck me NOW" and "fuck, my bulge is wriggling!" gathering his wits, Kankri was sure of only one thing: he needed to bone this blond human and do it this instant.  
         Snapping his jaw shut with a click, Kankri walked forward, determined to solicit the overly attractive human boy, "Y9u're c9ming with me, trigger b9y."  
          The pale blonde appeared apathetic, his eyes hidden behind dark shades, as Kankri grabbed his lapel and pulled him off to area unknown, leaving a stunned silence in their wake. Kankri didn't waste any time, pulling the pale alien to his face the second they were alone, ignoring his surprised "uurrrmph." With the element of surprise, Kankri quickly dominated, his long, sensuous tongue exploring every crevice, his too sharp teeth grazing and scraping along his mouth, drawing blood and eliciting an approving moan. Fingers clawed at clothes, and they soon found themselves bare, Dave pressed flesh against the cold, metallic wall, his skin goose pimpling and his nipples at full attention. Sliding his mouth down, Kankri traced his jaw, his teeth leaving their mark as Dave's moans and blood rushed to the surface to meet it. Looking back up into his face, Kankri asked, "Are y9u triggered n9w?" licking the blood from his lips.  
       Tilting his glasses down, Dave glared at the troll with his unnaturally red eyes, "Shut the fuck up and get back to business."  
        Kankri cackled, taking Dave's nipples and rolling them in his fingers, noting Dave's rising member. Dave lunged forward, re-establishing the connection between their lips and taking Kankri's squirming tentabulge in his hand, pumping roughly. Kankri moaned loudly, his bulge wriggling more enthusiastically at the touch before demanding that Dave "pr9ffer his sexy ass".  
        Taking his time, Kankri allowed his bulge to teasingly rub around his tight entrance and play with his erect penis. "Tell me y9u want it," he growled, noting Dave's increasing frustration, "I want t9 hear y9u say it."  
        Dave's panting became more frantic as Kankri continued to tease, his desperate whines and trembling body betraying his excessive need. "Just fuck me already, you dumbass!"  
        With Dave's request, Kankri suddenly and forcefully thrust his bulge into Dave, reveling in all of his sounds. Kankri pounded hard and fast, biting Dave's chest and licking up the blood, wasting no time in getting what he wanted. When Dave came, it was hard and messy and completely and utterly satisfying, wracking through his whole body and turning his knees to j-ello. Kankri wasn't too far behind, creating an even bigger mess with his bright, candy red cum, slathering the floor as well as their bodies. Panting, Dave looked over his tilted glasses at the troll holding him upright. "I feel a trigger coming on"


End file.
